Just Because You Are Here, Doesn't Mean You Belong Here
by Some Days Taste Like Lemonade
Summary: After graduation, Santana ends up at Lancer University in Memphis. There she meets her crush: Alice Verdura. Is it possible that she's met her match and will it be a match made in Heaven or in Hell? Rated T to begin with, may change to M in later chapters!
1. Roomies

**_Hey, guys! Here's the first chapter of Just Because You Are Here, Doesn't Mean You Belong Here. The title is from the song "Belong Here" by 78violet and it's the theme song for Hellcats. This is kind of a Hellcats/Glee crossover with Santana/Alice pairing [Santalice? haha]. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing after a very close member of my family committed suicide a little over 3 months ago so if it's not very good, I apologize._**

**_I own nothing, except Superman PJs and a Batman belt buckle! _**

* * *

Santana Lopez stood at the foot of the steps leading to Cheer Town at Lancer University in Memphis. As a gaggle of overly excited freshman ran past her, all she could think was _I'm in way over my head here_. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice one Alice Verdura standing at the top of the steps.

Alice had been watching Santana ever since she got word of who was joining the squad. Initially, the Hellcats captain was hesitant about Santana. She seemed reckless, ruthless, manipulative, irresponsible and a potential liability to the team. It wasn't until she came to the realization that she was all of that that she conceded. It also helped that she overheard Towny Dan tell Lewis and a few other guys on the Hellcats about a sex tape featuring Santana and her girlfriend.

Yes, Alice watched that video.

Several times.

She watched as Santana arrived at Cheer Town, slightly amused by the freshman's awed state.

"Hey, Lopez!" Alice yelled when she noticed a few horny freshman nerds stare at the girls ass. Santana snapped her head up toward Alice, rather startled and confused.

"Erm, yeah. I'm Lop- I mean, Santana. My name's Santana." Santana stuttered out. _What the fuck? Was __**Alice Verdura **__shouting on me? I haven't even done anything destructive yet!_

Ever since her Mami had bought tickets for her and Brittany to see the Hellcats compete at Regionals, Santana had developed a rather large crush on Alice. Not that Brittany ever found out, of course. Even finding out that she was going to be attending the same college as Alice had Santana nearly pissing her pants in excitement. Once again, Santana was snapped from her Alice induced haze by the older girl's voice.

"Geez, you gotta stop spacing, Lopez! I know I'm smoking hot and all but seriously…" Alice trailed off, moving to stand directly in front of Santana. She scanned her eyes over the freshman's body, allowing them to stop briefly at her long tanned legs, impressive chest and dark brown eyes. _God, what I would give to have those legs wrapped round my he- Whoa! Since when did I fantasize over girls?! Sure, she's hot and everything, but I'm straight!_

"Sorry. I'm not normally like this, just trying to absorb everything. Let's start again, I'm Santana Lopez." She offered out her hand to shake, but after a few awkward moments, put her hand back down at her side.

"Charmed. As I'm sure you know, I'm Alice. El Capitán. Try not to cross me, it won't be pretty for you. Now, move your shit into room 101. It's down the hall, up the stairs and fifth door on the right. I'll be up in around an hour. See you later, Freshman." And with a smirk and a wink, Alice was gone.

_Oh, God! She's so fuckin' hot! Wait, "I'll be up in an hour"? What is that supposed to mean?_

"Wait," Alice turned around, a small smile tugging on her lips. "What do you mean 'I'll be up in an hour'?"

"Oh, yeah. Turns out we're roomies."


	2. Underwear, Text Messages and Flying

**_Hey guys! Here's the 2nd chapter of Just Because You Are Here, Doesn't Mean You Belong Here. I was in an inspired mood today so decided to write a bit. It's not much, but it's still a chapter I guess. Please review! If you have anything you want to say, just go ahead and say it. Don't hold back haha. Although, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is preferred of course!_**

* * *

Santana had just managed to locate her - and apparently Alice's - room when her cell phone began playing Ke$ha's 'Take It Off' which could only mean one thing: Brittany was calling. Again.

After finding out that she'd be heading off to college alone, Santana ended things with Brittany, knowing that they'd never be able to make the distance work for them. Since then, Brittany had been calling and texting her constantly. Ignoring the call, Santana began to unpack her suitcases, barely taking a second to look around her new room. Her shoes and clothes were placed neatly next to Alice's in the massive closet. She went to put her Victoria's Secret underwear into the shared dresser but found numerous pairs already occupying the space. Her head filled with images of her peeling them off of a smirking Alice's toned and tanned body with her teeth. She felt her pulse quicken, her mouth dry out, a heat rise in her cheeks and her panties become uncomfortably wet.

"You'll have to take me out on a date before getting your hands on those, Lopez." A husky voice whispered from behind Santana, the warm breath tickling the young Latina's neck.

"Ay, Jesus Christ, Alice! A warning would be nice!" Santana chastised, turning around when she heard Alice laughing.

"You should've seen your face, it was priceless!" Alice sat down Indian style on one of the two queen-sized beds. Santana huffed before closing over her suitcase and sitting facing her roommate on her own bed.

"Glad you found it funny, I near crapped my pants! I don't like people sneaking up on me."

"Okay, chill out. We have practice at 12:30 so that you freshmen can show what you're made of." Alice said, lying on her back, looking through a copy of 'The Hobbit' causing Santana to laugh at the memories she had with Rachel Berry, who she had grown close to during her senior year. "What's got you all giggly?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought of someone back home who I used to call 'Hobbit'." Santana shrugged, checking her cell, noticing that she had 2 new texts from Brittany which she promptly deleted and 1 from her Mami. _Hope you're doing good, mija. Your papi and I just got home, although it doesn't feel like home without you here. We both love you, mija. xx_

Tears collected in Santana's eyes as she read the text. She would never admit it, but she hated being away from home. Alice looked over as her roommate got very quiet all of a sudden. She watched as the younger girl threw up her walls and turned in on herself. After about ten minutes of silence, Alice sat up and moved next to Santana. The younger girl flinched as Alice wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but made no attempt to push the girl off of her. She soon cuddled into Alice's warmth and let it all go. The Hellcats captain was momentarily thrown off guard, although she soon collected herself and started singing softly into Santana's ear.

_May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you_

_And heaven accept you when it's time to go home_

_May you always have plenty, the glass never empty_

_And know in your belly, you're never alone_

_May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having_

_As every year passes, they mean more than gold_

_May you win and stay humble, smile more than grumble_

_And know when you stumble, you're never alone_

_Never alone, never alone_

_I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown_

_Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye_

_My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone_

After a while, Santana had stopped sobbing and just enjoyed being wrapped up in the other girl's strong arms. When Alice stopped singing, Santana sat up so Alice pulled away.

"Erm, thanks. I try not to cry in front of people often. I just…"

"Miss home." Alice finished, smiling slightly. "I know the feeling. I cried like a baby my first night at Lancer. Vanessa had to stay in the room with me the entire night. That's never to be repeated by the way. I have a reputation to protect."

"Yeah, sure. I don't miss Lima, not at all. I just miss my parents, I guess."

"What about your girlfriend? The blonde one?" Alice asked, hoping that she'd broken up with the girl.

"I broke up wit- Wait, how do you know about Brittany? I haven't mentioned her since I arrived," replied Santana. _Why the hell does she want to know anyway? _she thought whilst Alice was freaking out. _Aw shit! Now she's going to find out that I've watched her sex tape and that I've been stalking her for the last five months!_

"I watched you perform with your Glee club at Nationals. We were in town for our own Nationals so we all went when we got a break." Alice said, hoping it sounded plausible to the younger brunette who seemed to buy it after a few seconds consideration. "Anyway it doesn't matter. It's nearly time for your first practice as a Hellcat, newbie! I'm going to head down to the gym, y'know being captain and all." And with that, Alice practically bolted from the room, leaving a very confused Santana behind, wondering _What the hell was that?!_

She soon realized that it was only a matter of minutes before her first practice so set about changing out of her tight dress into the sports bra and shorts which had been lying folded on her bed since she arrived. The Latina pulled on her Adidas trainers and headed down to the gym, passing by various other freshman and upperclassman Hellcats. They all crowded into the gym where Alice stood with Darwin, Marti and Lewis. Lewis and Alice were deep in conversation, whilst Darwin smiled brightly at all of the new and returning cheerleaders in the gym. Marti, however, glared at all of the freshmen girls who came in. _Bitch, I'm Santana Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent, your pathetic glare ain't gon' work on me. _

"Eyes front, Losers! Welcome to your first training session of this academic year. Now for most of your, this isn't your first rodeo, but for some it is. So, being the awesome captain that I am, I put together a routine to show you how us Hellcats do it!" Alice yelled, pushing a button on the CD player and soon Selena Gomez's 'Bang a Drum' flooded through the speaker system. The entire routine was incredibly elaborate with Marti and one of the other flyers doing a couple of stunts whilst Alice led from the front, doing some amazing tumbles. Santana couldn't stop watching the girl as she twisted, tumbled and flipped her way through the air. The routine was over too soon and Alice told the freshmen that now it was their turn, but Santana couldn't focus and didn't hear her.

"Lopez! Are you performing at any point today or are you just going to stare at Alice's tits all day?" Marti bitched from where she was standing, prompting a few of the squad members to giggle immaturely. Santana stepped forward to chew the blonde out, but stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Alice smirking down at her with a glint in her eye saying _Don't beat her into the floor, beat her __**on **__the floor_. A few seconds later, 'Unbroken' by Demi Lovato blasted through the speakers and she joined the other freshmen, most of whom seemed lost. Some of the girls tried to attempt ballet moves - which failed badly - whilst a few of the guys performed a few simple tumbles and helped with a couple of stunts. But, Santana was in her element.

Soaring through the air in a series of complex tumbles and stunts and then dancing her heart out, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Santana definitely belonged at Lancer.


End file.
